Triangle
by Namikaze Yuko
Summary: Akiyama Mio merasa menjadi gadis paling beruntung karena dapat bertemu cinta pertamanya lagi, namun bersamaan dengan itu butuh usaha keras untuk mengembalikan ingatan Rikku yang tak tahu kebenaran yang disembunyikan keluarganya. disisi lain, cinta yang terlihat diantara Azusa, Yuuki dan Nodoka membuat persahabatan diantara mereka seakan diterjang badai berkali-kali. gender bender!
**Disclaimer : Kakifly**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Frienship, Angst, Family, and other.**

 **Pair : MioRikkuMugi, AzuYuukiNodoka.**

 **Warning : Gender Bender, Typo, dan lainnya. xD**

 **Ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya sampaikan. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari beberapa fanfic yang pernah saya baca. Salah satunya "Complicated Love"**

 **Dan… saya suka sekali dengan gender bender Ritsu dan Yui. Maka saya tak terlalu berharap banyak yang mereview, yah tentu pertama karena cerita ini tak semenarik harapan saya. Tapi saya menikmati ketika saya menulis cerita ini. Selamat membaca!**

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

Musim semi telah memasuki akhir ketika festival budaya yang diadakan SMA Sakura berlangsung dengan sukses. Meninggalkan kesan tersendiri terutama bagi siswa kelas tahun pertama. Seperti Mio yang kini tengah memasuki ruang klub musik yang baru terbentuk sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Langkahnya anggun nan pasti. Ketika netra hitamnya melihat keadaan ruangan, teman-temannya memperhatikan gadis itu dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa?" Tanyanya sambil mengangkat satu alis.

"Kukira anggota baru." Jawab Yuuki sambil mendesah. Kepalanya terkulai diatas meja yang ada diruangan. Mugi mengangguk setuju. Ia tersenyum ketika menawarkan teh kepada Mio yang menjawab 'ya' sambil duduk dikursi kosong didepan Yuuki.

"Jadi setelah penampilan kita yang lumayan sukses, tentunya dibantu salah satu pemain Klub lain, tak ada yang tertarik untuk bergabung? Aku pikir kita akan benar-benar dibubarkan."

"Tidak seperti Yuu-kun biasanya. Menyerah secepat itu." Mugi tersenyum lembut. Pemuda berambut coklat itu memandang Mugi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Mungkin itu tidak akan terjadi kalau aku bisa makan satu kue lagi."

"Ara-ara, baiklah tunggu sebentar."

"Dasar." Mio hanya mendesah melihat satu-satunya anggota laki-laki klub mereka. Ketika pembicaraan itu berubah menjadi tawa yang menggema bahkan sampai ke koridor, pintu ruang klub diketuk lalu terlihat kepala berambut coklat pasir diikuti sebentuk wajah tampan yang tengah tersenyum canggung.

"Summimasen, apakah benar ini ruang klub musik ringan?" Tubuh tingginya telah berdiri sepenuhnya dibelakang pintu berwarna coklat. Pemuda itu memperhatikan tiga anggota klub dengan pandangan bingung saat mereka hanya menatapnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

"Ya, ada apa ya?" Yuuki adalah orang pertama yang tersadar.

"Aku ingin bergabung. Dan ini formulirnya." Tangan besarnya mengulurkan selembar formulir yang telah terisi data-data yang dibutuhkan. Yuuki berlari menerjang anggota baru mereka dengan pelukan hangat. Jangan heran, karena itu sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa. Ah, kalau saja perempuan yang mendapat perlakuan itu, mereka pasti sudah memerah. Wajah tampan itu tak mudah ditampik pesonanya.

Penyambutan sukacita itu diberikan oleh Mugi dan Yuuki yang kini sibuk menginterogasi anggota baru mereka. Tak menyadari tatapan terkejut Mio atau badannya yang menegang memperhatikan paras laki-laki bermanik coklat terang yang masih berdiri ditempat pertama ia menginjakan kaki. Beberapa saat kemudian, barulah mereka sadar keheningan yang diciptakan Mio terasa janggal.

"Ada apa Mio-chan?"

"A-aa tidak, boleh kutahu namamu?"

"Are? Mungkin aku harus memperkenalkan diri sekali lagi. Namaku Rikku Tainaka. Mohon bantuannya." Pemuda itu membungkukan badannya selama beberapa detik lalu tersenyum setelah yakin perkenalannya didengarkan kali ini.

"Rikkun?" Bisik Mio pelan. Matanya tiba-tiba berair. Ia mulai memperlihatkan tanda-tanda ingin menangis. Dan suara isak kecilnya memenuhi ruangan yang kini terasa canggung.

Mugi dan Yuuki memandang bingung Mio sebelum mereka mendekatinya, Mugi lalu merangkul gadis Akiyama itu sambil mengelus punggungnya perlahan. Walau mereka berdua tak mengerti, setidaknya mendengar tangis pilu sarat akan kerinduan itu sudah cukup membuat mereka tahu ada yang salah dengan Mio.

Sementara Rikku hanya mengernyitkan dahinya walau perasaan sesak didadanya sulit untuk diabaikan. Ia tak mengerti perasaan apa itu, tapi ia berharap dapat menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi gadis cantik berambut hitam yang terus terisak. Ia juga merasa telah mengenal lama gadis itu. Sulit dipahami, jadi ia membiarkan saja tangis yang menggema menyakiti telinganya. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut nyeri namun tak ingin memperburuk keadaan. Jadi ia hanya menggertakan gigi dan mengepalkan tangan seerat mungkin. Mungkinkah ini menyangkut masa lalunya? Ia menocaba menggali memori yang pernah ia kemas di dalam pikirannya, tapi semakin lama ia mencoba, semakin kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Rikku sedikit meringis, tapi teriakan Mugi membuatnya cepat mendongak. Matanya melebar melihat Mio tergeletak dipelukan gadis pirang itu.

Yuuki membopong tubuh Mio lalu berlari keluar ruangan. Tujuannya yaitu UKS. Wajah pucat Mio membuatnya yakin wajahnya sama pucatnya sekarang ini. Mugi juga Rikku mengikutinya dari belakang. Wajah khawatir mereka tak berhasil mereka sembunyikan dengan baik. Langkah cepat mereka di koridor menarik perhatian beberapa siswa, namun mereka tak peduli. Prioritas utama mereka hanya Mio.

Setelah melewati jajaran kelas yang sedikit sepi, akhirnya ketiganya sampai di UKS. Yuuki membaringkan Mio dengan lembut sementara Mugi memanggil dokter yang berjaga.

"Mohon kalian menunggu diluar ruangan sementara saya memeriksa Akiyama-san."

Mugi dan Yuuki mengangguk lalu keluar ruangan sambil sesekali melirik kasur tempat Mio dibaringkan. Rikku telah terlebih dahulu keluar. Wajahnya menyiratkan kelinglungan. Tak mengerti dengan situasi yang tengah terjadi.

.

.

.

Satu jam berlalu, akhirnya Mio membuka matanya. Hidungnya mengendus merasakan bau obat-obatan yang menyengat. Ia melihat kesamping, dimana Mugi duduk dengan kepala yang terkulai disamping tangannya. Gadis berambut hitam itu tersenyum mengetahui Mugi tertidur karena terlalu lama menunggunya. Ia menyentuh rambut pirang Mugi, mengelusnya lembut membuat Kotobuki muda terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Matanya mengerjap selama beberapa kali, sebelum manik biru itu melebar melihat Mio yang tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Mugi menerjang memeluk tubuh Mio. Bibirnya merapalkan 'Yokatta' berulang-ulang.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Mio-chan?"

"Sudah lebih baik."

"Aku akan panggilkan Yuu-kun dan Tainaka-kun sebentar."

Ketika Mugi telah sepenuhnya keluar ruangan serba putih itu, Mio menerawang sambil memandang langit-langit UKS. Mendengar nama Tainaka yang tadi disebut Mugi, membuatnya mendesah pelan.

Mungkinkah itu Rikkunya? Sahabat sejak kecilnya? Orang pertama yang membuatnya merasakan indahnya pertemanan? Juga… membuatnya merasakan perasaan rindu, kagum, suka, cemburu, juga… benci.

Satu hal yang membuatnya membenci pemuda itu. Ia masih ingat ketika umur mereka menginjak 12, Rikku pergi meninggalkannya tanpa kabar yang ia titipkan. Walau hanya sepucuk surat. Mereka telah saling mengenal sejak mereka berada di Taman Kanak-kanak. Lalu perpisahan seperti itu yang dia berikan? Mio rasanya ingin meneriakinya atau bahkan memukulnya bila itu diperlukan. Mengatakan bagaimana tersiksanya ia diperlakukan seperti itu. Namun tetap saja, ia hanya membenci sikapnya. Tak pernah bisa membenci orangnya. Tak pernah berhenti merindukan senyum hangatnya. Tak pernah berhenti memimpikan masa-masa indahnya dulu akan terulang kembali.

Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan 3 orang yang masuk dengan langkah terburu-buru. Yuuki secara spontan menggenggam tangan Mio, pancaran khawatir dari manik coklat itu membuat Mio tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Mio-chan?"

"Aku tak apa kok. Jangan khawatir." Mio melirik Rikku yang berdiri dibelakang Mugi. Wajahnya tak menunjukan ekspresi berarti, bahkan hanya sekedar khawatir. Mio mendengus miris.

"Bisakah aku beristirahat lagi?"

"Sawako-sensei bilang kau boleh pulang sekarang Mio-chan." Ucap Mugi sambil duduk diranjang. Yuuki mengangguk membenarkan.

"Tapi…"

"Kali ini tak ada bantahan Mio-chan."

"Ba-baiklah."

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu." Ucap Yuuki dengan tegas.

"Tapi dengan apa? Kau tak membawa kendaraan kan?"

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu kita minta bantuan Sawa-chan saja."

"Dia sedang mengajar, Yuu-kun."

"Biar aku." Ketiga anggota klub musik memandang pemuda berambut coklat muda itu dengan tatapan terkejut, terlebih untuk Mio. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Ta-tapi Tainaka-kun…"

"Tidak masalah Kotobuki-san. Saya membawa motor hari ini." Ia tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Tolong jaga Mio-chan untuk kami." Yuuki tersenyum, senyum yang penuh akan kepercayaan. Rikku mengangguk sambil keluar, berniat membawa tas yang ia simpan di kelas.

"Nah, Mio-chan. Kami antar ke parkiran sekarang."

"Iie, aku gak mau diantar sama dia."

Yuuki dan Mugi saling berpandangan. Lalu bertanya 'kenapa' dengan kompak. Dua remaja itu mengernyit bersamaan melihat sikap gelisah yang ditunjukan Mio.

"Tidak apa Mio-chan, kami percaya padanya." Mugi tersenyum keibuan, seperti biasa. Dia memegang lembut pundak Mio yang telah duduk tegak.

"Ba-baiklah." Tak ada pilihan lain kan?

.

.

.

Mio menaiki motor sport teman barunya. Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing, tapi enggan memegang pinggang laki-laki yang kini telah menghidupkan mesin kendaraan beroda dua itu. Lebih tepatnya canggung.

"Maafkan kami tak bisa ikut Mio-chan. Kami akan menjengukmu nanti." Ujar Mugi dengan nada bersalah. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Tak masalah." Mio tersenyum menenangkan.

"Pakai ini."

Tubuh Mio sedikit tersentak kaget mendengar suara baritone Rikku. Wajahnya memanas melihat jaket berwarna hitam putih yang disodorkan laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu. Sejenak ia merasa ragu, melirik sebentar pada Mugi yang mengerti arti tatapannya. Gadis pirang itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Te-terima kasih."

"Tak masalah. Nah, berpeganganlah."

Motor berwarna hitam itu mulai melaju membelah udara sejuk sore hari khas musim semi. Tanpa sadar Mio memeluk erat pinggang Rikku. Rindu yang selama ini memenuhi ruang kosong dihatinya membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri. Dagunya ia sandarkan diatas bahu lebar itu. Mio tak tahu bahu yang pernah menggendongnya dulu bisa menjadi selebar ini. Juga wajah tegas yang menatap tajam jalanan didepan mereka. Bolehkah ia berharap ini adalah Rikku teman terbaiknya? Sekalipun pemuda itu tak mengenalnya?

Mio memejamkan mata, menikmati momen yang sangat ia dambakan. Ya, tak masalah kan? Sekali ini saja.

.

.

Saat mereka tiba didepan kediaman Akiyama, Mio turun dengan sedikit terhuyung namun sebuah tangan menjaga keseimbangannya. Gadis itu melihat Rikku tersenyum sambil turun dari kendaraan pribadinya.

"Hati-hati Akiyama-san. Untunglah Hirasawa-san sempat memberitahu saya dimana rumah anda. Kau tidur tanpa sadar sepertinya." Rikku tertawa pelan, merasa lucu melihat semburat merah menjalari wajah gadis berambut hitam itu.

"E-eh? Maafkan aku dan terima kasih." Mio membungkuk dengan kecepatan tak terkira sebelum berlari memasuki rumahnya yang sepi. Ah, ia bahkan lupa kepalanya sempat berputar tadi. Tapi, apa benar tadi ia tertidur? Memeluk Rikku? Wajahnya memerah sempurna.

 **TBC**

 **Arigatou Gozaimashita**


End file.
